Worst Nightmare
by kensi54382
Summary: Sara's worst nightmare comes true when the lab finds out that she's dating the boss.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Sara," said Grissom as he passed his CSI on the way to his office.

"Hey Griss," replied Sara. She gave her supervisor a warm smile and continued on her way.

Sara opened the door to her lab and found Greg already inside the small room. He looked sad and guilty.

"Hey Greg, what's up?" asked Sara.

"I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to be angry with Nick and I," answered Greg quietly. He was avoiding Sara's eyes.

"Let me guess, the two of you made another bet about me?"

"How did you know?"

"You always do it. I'm not stupid you know. What's the bet about this time? And why do you need to tell me?"

"I feel bad for this one Sara. The others are all playful things that usually don't work out, but this time, the bet is more of a prank. And I don't think we should be doing this to you."

"What's the prank Greg? Do I need to ask Nick?"

"No! I'll tell you. We decided that we were going to wait until it was just the three of us and then we were going to humiliate you by making up something stupid. But we decided not to. I think that someone might have heard us though cause they did exactly what we were going to do."

Sara looked confused, so Greg took her down the hallway until they reached the front of Grissom's office. Sara's jaw dropped in surprise before she quickly ran off to her lab, tears pouring down her face. She was angry and embarrassed. Someone had put a sign above the door to Grissom's office that told everyone of the relationship between Sara and Grissom. They had been trying to keep it a secret, but that wasn't going to work anymore.

* * *

It had only been about ten minutes since she had run from Greg to the safety of her lab. She heard the door opening and retreated further into the shadows behind her desk. She heard footsteps and assumed that Greg had come looking for her. She held her breath, hoping that whoever it was would see that she wasn't there and leave the room to look elsewhere. She wasn't that lucky though, and eventually the footsteps got close enough for her to see who it was.

"Sara?" asked Grissom quietly.

"Go away," whispered Sara.

"Honey, come out. Don't worry about them. We'll just pretend that it's not true."


	2. Chapter 2

Grissom had finally calmed Sara down enough to get her to think properly again.

"It's not fair Griss. It was supposed to stay a secret. Something that was special. I've never experienced anything like this before and I don't want it to end. Please don't let it be over between us," whispered Sara.

"It's not over Sara. I love you, and I won't let anything change, at home or here. If Ecklie asks, I'll deny it. He won't think twice about crossing me Sara. And I won't let him ask you about it. Please cheer up honey," said Grissom.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Grissom looked up to find Nick and Greg standing at the door with Catherine behind them. She was looking at the guys with a disgusted look on her face, and the guys looked guilty. It was no secret that the two guys liked playing jokes on Sara, but lately, Catherine had been pulling the plug on them as soon as she found out, and had been looking out for Sara, preferring to take Sara's caring attitude on board rather than be disliked by everyone.

"Grissom, Sara, these two have something to say to you," said Catherine. She shoved the guys inside and stood in front of the closed door, blocking the only exit. "Tell them."

"I already told Sara," said Greg in whiny voice.

"I don't care. Tell Grissom now. He should know what you've done."

"What's going on?" asked Grissom.

"Well, Greg and Nick decided to play another joke on Sara. They got cold feet and changed their minds, but it seems as though someone heard what they were planning to do and did it. That banner above your office door Grissom, it was their idea. Someone else did it, but these two are the geniuses that came up with it."

"Why would you even think of hurting Sara like that. She's your friend." Disappointment filled Grissom's voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would you even think of hurting Sara like that? She's your friend." Disappointment filled Grissom's voice.

"We weren't doing it to hurt her. Sara always thinks our jokes are funny," said Nick.

"What makes you think that?"

"She always laughs at them."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe she laughs so you won't see how much you've hurt her? You know that Sara is sensitive guys. Playing jokes on her isn't fair. I don't know how many times I've told you guys off for this exact reason- to try and stop Sara from being humiliated. It isn't fair to her."

"We never meant for anyone else to see it. We decided that we were going to put it inside your office so that it would only be the team that saw it. We changed our minds when we realised that it was a stupid thing to do though Grissom."

"We're really sorry Sara," said Greg.

"It's alright but please stop with the jokes already," said Sara quietly.

Nick and Greg both agreed to stop and left the lab with Catherine. Grissom turned to Sara and saw that she was crying again. He felt bad for not protecting her and he wanted to make up for his stupidity.

"I'm sorry Sara. I'll fix this," said Grissom as he left the lab and went searching for Ecklie.

* * *

Sara closed the door to the lab behind her as she left to find Mandy. She had stayed in the lab for almost two hours after Grissom had left and Mandy had just paged her, telling her that the results in the case she was working with Catherine were available.

"Hey Mandy, you paged me?" asked Sara.

"Yeah. I got your results. You aren't going to like them though," said Mandy.

"Why?"

"The prints belong to Joseph Carlos. He's an LVPD officer."

"That's just great! Can this day possibly get any worse?"

"Hey, don't worry Sara. No-one believes that you and Grissom are dating. They're just being idiots."

"It's not fair. I mean, why pick me? What did I do to them?"

"I don't know. Who are they?"

"I don't know."

Would you like me to find out?"

"If you can, that'd be wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh no. Sara's not going to like this," said Mandy to herself.

"Sara's not going to like what?" asked Sara as she walked into the print lab.

"I got workable prints off the banner above Grissom's office. You won't like who they belong to."

"Who?"

"Ecklie." Mandy's voice was a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I triple-checked it and everything. It's his print."

"Thanks Mandy. Can you print me a copy before you delete it?"

"Sure." A few seconds later, Mandy handed a print-out to Sara and then deleted her results. Sara thanked her again and then left to find Grissom.

* * *

"Hey Sara, are you alright?" asked Grissom when he saw the look on Sara's face.

"This is who put the banner up. Mandy triple-checked the results and I told her to delete them after she printed them so that she wouldn't get in trouble," answered Sara.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Alright, I'll deal with it Sara."

"Thanks Griss."

* * *

"ECKLIE!" shouted Grissom as he walked into Ecklie's office.

"Can I help you Grissom?" asked Ecklie in a falsely sweet tone.

"Why the hell did you put that banner above my office door?"

"It wasn't me."

"I'm not an idiot. I know it was you. I have the proof I need to go to the sheriff, which I will be doing after I finish here. Why did you do it?"

"I don't like Sidle. It was just a natural thing to do."

"You purposely humiliated Sara in front of the entire lab!"

"I don't really care all that much Gil."

"I don't give a crap what you do and don't care about. You are the worst person I have ever met. Even the criminals we help to put behind bars are kinder than you are."

"Gil, you can't really compare me to them. I haven't..."

"You have hurt someone who was already sensitive. Goodbye."

"Gil, wait!"

Grissom ignored Ecklie and walked out. It didn't take him long to get Sara and find the sheriff.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheriff, we need to talk," said Grissom. He was sitting with Sara in Sheriff Atwater's office.

"What's going on Grissom?" asked Atwater.

"I need something to be done about Ecklie. He is the worst person that I have ever met. He hung a banner above my office door that said Sara and I are dating just to humiliate us."

"Alright. Let me deal with him and I'll see what kind of punishment I can give him. It won't be a jail sentence but it will hopefully deter him in the future."

"Thanks Rory."

"Ms Sidle, do you want to add anything?"

Sara shook her head, afraid that she would start crying if she spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," whispered Sara.

"Alright."

* * *

"Ecklie!" called Atwater.

"Yes sir?" asked Ecklie.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Humiliating people is crossing a line. I want you to apologise to Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom. And, effective as of now, you're on suspension for the next three weeks. Pack up and follow me."

Five minutes later, Ecklie and Atwater walked past Grissom and his team. A whispered apology to Sara and Grissom was barely heard over the gleeful screams of joy coming from everyone that was able to see what was happening.


End file.
